Przemilczane
by nonamemachine
Summary: John w końcu uświadomił sobie i powiedział to co powinien, ale czy aby nie za późno...?


**Przemilczane**

(James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover)

Sherlock siedział na kanapie w piżamie, swoim niebieskim szlafroku i wzdychał. Niespotykany widok jak na nieokiełznanego socjopatę. John obserwował go z kuchni pijąc herbatę. Dwie godziny ciszy ze strony detektywa, której John nie odważył się przerwać. Nie padały żadne słowa i nie musiały. Wystarczyła sama obecność, sam widok i wszystko było w porządku. John patrzył jak klatka piersiowa Sherlocka unosi się i opada, oczy miał zamknięte jakby spał, ale nie spał, to John wiedział. Zastanawiało go co teraz zaprząta myśli współlokatora, czemu niemal leży na fotelu i wdycha melodramatycznie jakby był nieszczęśliwie zakochaną nastolatką. Mimo, iż bardzo go to interesowało wiedział, że jeśli Sherlock będzie chciał się z nim tym podzielić to to zrobi, więc milczeli.

Po tych dwóch godzinach siedzenia prawie bez ruchu dotarło do Johna, że przez cały czas jego myśli były skupione tylko i wyłącznie na jednej jedynej osobie, na genialnym detektywie. Powinno to być dziwne, ale nie było, bo myśli Johna krążyły wokół niego niemal nieustannie i już dawno przestał się tym przejmować. To nie był tylko jego współlokator, nawet nazwanie go partnerem byłoby niewystarczające. Pozostało to więc nienazwane, ale było za to najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu Johna.

Po głowie Johna krążyły wszystkie zwariowane sprawy rozwiązane przez tego geniusza, wszystkie eksperymenty przeprowadzane w ich kuchni (i nie tylko), wszystkie możliwe części ciał trupów w lodówce. Wszystkie sytuacje w których musiał przywracać go do porządku w niezręcznych sytuacjach oraz gdy był w szoku, że nie musi tego robić bo Sherlock nagle był wzorem manier i taktu (co zdarzało się niezbyt często i zawsze przyświecał temu jakiś konkretny cel). Te szalone wizje poganiały inne, spokojniejsze. Leniwe wieczory przy kominku z książką i herbatą bądź lampką wina, wypady na chińszczyznę, godzinne koncerty muzyki skrzypcowej w wykonaniu Sherlocka.

Johnowi przypomniała się jego ulubiona melodia, której nazwy nigdy nie poznał, a Sherlock majstrował przy nutach dniami i nocami aby była idealna. I taka była, ale nie tylko dlatego że skomponował ja geniusz socjopata. Melodia była dla niego, dla kawalera Johna Watsona, nie dla sprawy którą lepiej by się rozwiązywało, gdyż w tamtych dniach żadnej nie było. Mimo to Sherlock nieustannie grał. John był wtedy po serii nieudanych randek i miał strasznego doła. Wspaniałomyślny współlokator nie próbował rozmawiać, pocieszać czy mówić „a nie mówiłem", oczywiście że mówił, ale John robił co uważał za słuszne po czym za to płacił. Sherlock więc stał tylko przy oknie i grał. Zapewne skończyłby po godzinie czy dwóch, ale John rzucił krótkie „bardzo ładne Sherlock" co znaczyło, że bardzo mu się podoba wiec Holmes grał dalej, dla niego. Każdego dnia John uśmiechem dziękował mu za to, Sherlock odwzajemniał uśmiech i odkładał skrzypce przy oknie, aby jutro znów na nich zagrać.

Za tym wspomnieniem podążały następne, uśmiechnięty Sherlock po powrocie z miejsca rozwikłanego już zabójstwa, po wizycie Mycrofta proszącego o pomoc w sprawie wagi państwowej i w końcu po komplementach Johna wyrażonych w każdy możliwy sposób w języku angielskim. Ten ostatni był zawsze inny, specjalny, ciepły i taki… wspaniały, tym bardziej, że ten uśmiech wywoływał i widywał tylko John. Nawet chwilę po jakiejś małej awanturze gdy rzucił odpowiedni komplement Sherlock nie wytrzymywał i niemo dziękował tym właśnie uśmiechem.

John miał wtedy zawsze ochotę sprawdzić czy ten uśmiechnięty geniusz jest prawdziwy, czy to możliwe aby jedna osoba mogła być tak arogancka, profesjonalnie obojętna wobec innych, a zarazem obdarzona takim uczuciem jak wdzięczność. W tamten zimowy wieczór nie wytrzymał, sprawdził. Wrócili na Baker Street zmarznięci z miejsca rzekomego samobójstwa, za oknem błąkały się płatki śniegu o dziwno nie topiące się od razu po zetknięciu się z ziemią. John bez słowa zrobił im gorącej herbaty z rozgrzewającym dodatkiem, Sherlock nie zaprzątałby sobie głowy tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak rozgrzanie się. Wziął kubek od Johna i jak zawsze podziękował obdarzając go uśmiechem. Ręka Johna wcześniej trzymająca kubek sama powędrowała do policzka Sherlocka, który zastygł nie bardzo wiedząc co to znaczy. Nie skomentowali tego. Później podobne gesty zdarzały się coraz częściej i ku zaskoczeniu Johna nie tylko z jego strony.

Jeszcze bardziej niecodziennym widokiem był Sherlock wypowiadający przez sen imię Johna, który to spał z nim w sherlockowym łóżku robiąc za niańkę-lekarza detektywowi ze zwichniętą kostną. John rozmyślał wtedy całą noc co znaczyć może Sherlock wypowiadający jego imię przez sen. Nad ranem zapomniał do jakich wniosków doszedł.

Granice były przesuwane z tygodnia na tydzień i ani John ani Sherlock zdawali się w tym wtedy nie przejmować, to było naturalne, jak oddychanie. Choć czasami nawet oddychanie nie było takie naturalnie proste, szczególnie gdy Sherlock wpijał się w usta Johna. Nie nastąpiło to oczywiście tak od razu, John na samą myśl nie może powstrzymać chichotu, jak pierwszy raz dość niepewnie postanowił posmakować ust detektywa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Sherlock wystarczająco skupił się na fizyczności Johna a nie na swoich galopujących myślach więc ich pierwszy pocałunek był krótki ale… zatracający. Kolejne były coraz bardziej zatracające i znaczące coś czego oboje nie nazywali i nie komentowali. Czasami Sherlock wydawał się widzieć i wiedzieć na ten temat więcej, ale to w końcu Sherlock.

Te wspomnienia były niemal odczuwalne, automatycznie John dotknął dłonią ust. Sytuacje ich zbliżeń, pocałunków przelatywały Johnowi przed oczami. Wtedy gdy zdenerwowany John wrócił ze sklepu i jedynym sposobem na uspokojenie były usta detektywa, gdy Sherlock bezceremonialnie rozwalał się na kanapie koło Johna i niemal na niego rzucał całując w każde dostępne miejsce, gdy John chciał zmusić współlokatora do przespania choć paru godzin i brutalnie zaciągał do sypialni odwracając jego uwagę całowaniem w odpowiednie miejsca. John zamknął oczy, pochłonięty falą wizji. Jak to jest że próbujesz z tyloma kobietami, ale z żadną nie ma tego czegoś, a tu pod nosem, pod tym samym dachem jest geniusz, który ma 'tego czegoś' tyle, że John nie potrafi już wyobrazić sobie mieszkania, nocy i życia bez niego.

W tym momencie John uświadomił sobie coś co było jednocześnie oczywiste ale i spadło na niego jak burza gradowa na środku pustyni. Ludzie używają tych określeń nieustannie i często mijają się z prawdą, przez co nazwanie tego co łączyło tych dwoje było zbyt banalne, wydawało się nieadekwatne do sytuacji, ale to musiało być to. To musiała być miłość, zakochanie, ale takie prawdziwe, takie które powinno być przypieczętowane przysięgą co najmniej sakramentalną, aż po grób. Dlaczego mu tego nie wyznał? Dlaczego nie użył tych dwóch słów by wyrazić to co czuje? Oczywiście nie musiał tego robić, nie musieli tego nazywać i wyznawać, oni to wiedzieli, ale mówienie tego sprawia przyjemność szczególnie kiedy jest prawdziwe… podobno. Może lepiej późno niż wcale?

_Kocham Cię Sherlock_

Sherlock milczał, ale to milczenie było boleśnie wymowne i oczywiste, bo stała za nim odwzajemniona miłość. Uczucie przez które nie rozbrzmiało teraz oczywiste „Kocham Cię John" czy mniej oczywiste, ale nie niemożliwe „Idiota, podaj mi telefon z kieszeni". Cisza była dowodem na uczucie Sherlocka przez które był zmuszony zrobić to co musiał, by chronić osobę którą kochał. Aby John, który otworzył jego serce na nieważne dotąd uczucia mógł żyć.

John otworzył oczy słysząc pierwsze krople deszczu uderzające w okno, oczywiście, przecież i tak już pół dnia nie padało. Mieszkanie takie samo, ale dziwnie szare. Fotel stał pusty, ale nie zakurzony. John często na nim przesiaduje. Czuje się wtedy bliżej niego, bliżej detektywa, bliżej ich życia, którego już nie ma. Mimo iż nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie życia bez Sherlocka, już nie musi bo… Sherlocka nie ma, skoczył, a razem z sobą zabrał życie Johna. Paradoksalnie ratując mu życie, zabrał je ze sobą. Głupi geniusz na którego John jest wściekły, bo zostawił go tu samego. Dlaczego nie wydedukował, że równie dobrze mógł nie skakać, bo John bez swojego Sherlocka normalnie żyć już nie będzie. Pozostał tylko fotel, Baker Street, Londyn i John. John, któremu pozostało tylko uczucie, którego nie nazwał i nie wyznał temu, którego dotyczyło.


End file.
